


Bitch

by UWotMaTe



Category: BBS - Fandom
Genre: Couch Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWotMaTe/pseuds/UWotMaTe
Summary: I've never written smut before. This is new to me. I hope I did this right. Have this...this thing... while I work on other stories. Enjoy <3





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before. This is new to me. I hope I did this right. Have this...this thing... while I work on other stories. Enjoy <3

Luke ran his hands through Ohm’s hair. His fingers tugged lightly at the small cluster of tangles he'd stumble upon. He'd earn soft set sighs of contentment from his half asleep lover. Ohm in turn drew small circles and patterns in the wrinkles of Luke’s shirt. 

“If you keep in tickling me like that, I'm gonna bite you goddamn fingers off,” Luke chuckled gently. Ohm hummed in response but didn't stop. His movements becoming slower and lighter making matters worse instead.

“Ohm,” Luke warned. Of which he got only a muffled giggle. “You’re being a shit right now. All I wanted to do was cuddle with you, and here you are tickling me. Whatchu ticklin’ me for?”

Ohm said nothing. He was too tired to speak really. The day had been far too long for his liking. He felt the stress of it all melt away the longer he stayed practically on top of Luke. He moved his hand from Luke’s chest to his navel and grew careful with where he was touching and the pressure he used.

“You're a bitch, Ohm, you know that?”

“I'm your bitch,” Ohm reminded. His voice was barely able to get past the heap of blanket that he collected about himself. 

“Oh god damn it, look at what you've done!” Ohm didn't have to look. He already knew. He could feel it poking at him a bit. Small, not yet at its full potential. He'd get it there though. He smiled, the fluff of the blanket meeting his teeth.

“You're my bitch.” 

Luke snatched up Ohm’s now traveling hand in an instant. He shifted a bit, tousling the other around like a rag doll. Ohm drowned in the sea of blanket that came to meet him. He fumbled around for his other hand to save himself but it did him no good as Luke took that one too. He wiggled about to show his disliking of the new position he'd been moved into.

“What happened to your being tired?”

“I am tired!”

“You sure as hell ain't actin' like it!”

“Well maybe my mind’s tired but my body’s awake,” Ohm continued to move until he found what he was looking for. He began to rock his hips. His teeth snagged onto the top of his dried bottom lip. He grinned when he heard Luke catch his next breath hastily. He found it.

Luke glared down at Ohm. Oh he was being a little shit. Ohm glanced up at him with this far too innocent smile about himself. The fucker knew exactly what he was doing. Their eyes locked and Ohm made one quick and sharp motion, his hip rubbing up along a sensitive bundle of nerves on the inside of Luke’s upper thigh. 

“Alright, you know what?” Ohm’s eyes sparkled. He watched Luke expectantly. Luke gently pulled Ohm up a bit, leading him by his arms. He propped Ohm up on his own hips. He smiled up at Ohm, a predatorial and cocky thing Ohm’s seen time and time again.

“You caused the problem, you can fix it,” he informed. Ohm leaned down, his chin hovering just above Luke’s shoulder. Luke shuddered at the warmth that suddenly surrounded his neck and jaw joint.

“Gladly,” Ohm whispered. And with that he ran his hips ins a small slow circle. He watched stars explode in Luke’s eyes. Not enough, not nearly enough. He pulled his hands free from Luke’s and let them roam freely from his chest down to his hips. He let his fingertips drag along the sensitive skin hidden behind a shirt and decided he didn't like the fabric. It was in his way. He pushed it up and out of the way and grinned back down at Luke as if he were asking for permission. Luke knew better. Ohm wasn't asking him, he was warning him.

Ohm bent down, catching Luke’s skin between his teeth. He brought his lips about to kiss away the pain. He left small wet spots all along his torso. Luke watched Ohm work. His hands, tired of having nothing to do, caught ahold of his hips and were now traveling up and down and all around, touching, feeling, pinching, grabbing. Ohm let out a tiny gasps and needy noises. 

He liked teasing. He inched down a bit and began to play with Luke’s pants. He tugged half heartedly at the waist and drew circles around the button and zipper. Luke groaned and fidgeted, his nails snagging in the skin of Ohm’s thighs.

“These damn jeans are like a cage,” he bitched. Ohm watched Luke writhe a moment before freeing Luke’s hips and upper thighs from his pants. He smirked at the sight he was greeted with. He leaned over Luke, placing a hand over his chest and stretching his fingers as far apart as they could go in a wild attempt to pin him to the couch. He moved to catch Luke’s lips against his own. A tongue prodded at their opening and Ohm readily invited him in. Luke mapped out the entirety of Ohm’s mouth. He explored as much as he possibly could. He could feel his lungs straining in dire need for air. He didn't care. He ignored their need and chose instead to focus on memorizing every last bit of Ohm. 

His eyes shot open when he felt fingers trace along the veins that were only now beginning to bulge. The soft touch moved slowly, tantalizingly so. Ohm smiled into the kiss, put more weight on his chest and chuckled. His fingers toyed with the tip of Luke’s cock, drawing about sounds Luke rarely ever made. God he loved and hated it when Ohm was in control. He could feel himself, the blood rushing and pounding in his skin, burning. He needed Ohm. He greedily thrust his hips up, hoping to send that message across to the other. 

Ohm pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting the two. Luke heaved, he’d forgotten in his excitement that he needed to breathe as he had been too distracted with what Ohm’s hands were doing. He whined aloud. Ohm frowned. He shifted a bit, putting more weight on Luke’s legs to keep those pesky hips from moving. He swooped down and latched onto where Luke’s jaw met his neck. His hand took ahold of the other and he began to move. Not by much and definitely not fast enough. Luke’s hands found Ohm’s hips and he held on tightly, trying to move Ohm to where he felt he should be. But Ohm was stubborn. 

He released Luke, sitting up. He snatched up Luke’s hands and pushed them above his head where he intended they'd stay until he was satisfied. Luke wanted to scream at him, beg him, direct him. He didn't have any time to do so and once more Ohm returned to his mouth to mute him. His hand continued its agonizingly long strokes. He tightened his grip when he neared the head of the cock and loosened it up a bit on his way back down to the base. 

Luke couldn't help but moan aloud into Ohm’s mouth and hear it reverberate in his throat. Finally, Ohm had decided that he'd tortured Luke enough. He freed his hand and pushed himself onto his knees.

“You know what to do.”

Luke let a sly smirk spread across his face, “What? Don’t wanna have any real fun?”

“And not walk for a weak? Forget it! Now common big boy or I’ll stop everything right here, right now, and leave you with blue balls.”

“Fine, ok. You're so bossy.” 

Luke helped slide Ohm’s pants down and away. He shoved the blanket aside to be forgotten about. He fumbled about the small table in hunt for its drawer. Ohm got up only to completely strip nude and take Luke’s pants the rest the way off. By the time he'd tossed their clothing in the wash bin, Luke had found what he was looking for, well sorta.

“Got no clue where our lube went, you cool with lotion today?”

“How did you lose our lube?”

Luke shrugged. He reached impatiently for Ohm. Linking their fingers together, he gently pulled the other back towards the couch. He poured a decent amount of the lotion onto his hands and smiled up at Ohm.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Don’t be rude, Ohm, what do you say?”

Ohm stared down at Luke unamused. He ran a hand through his hair and sat back. He looked as though he was contemplating whether or not he should stop things here and just go to bed like he'd originally planned. He rolled his eyes.

“Our father, who art in heaven-”

“What?”

Ohm swiped the lotion bottle away from Luke, “Hallowed be thy name.”

“Don't you start praying right before we have sex. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I need to be forgiven for my sins.” He threw on this serious face and brought his voice down, in that husky harsh whisper he'd sometimes get if things were moving slowly. For a second, Luke almost believed him.

“Jesus is watching!” Ohm caught Luke’s hand in his and swiftly directed it to where it was supposed to be by now but for some reason wasn't. He provided a heated kiss to shut Luke up for a second. He pulled back smiling.

“Well then, I hope he enjoys the show.”

“You're going to hell.”

“I sure hope so,” he giggled. And with that, he let Luke do as he was told to do a while ago. Luke pouted up at Ohm. That wasn't what he wanted him to say at all. He was half tempted to refuse to do anything until he got Ohm to start begging. But he thought of how Ohm would react, the hard headed shit that he was. He gave up on trying to make Ohm beg and obeyed the unspoken order. 

An idea suddenly popped into his head. Ohm had been so kind to tease him for nearly forever, why not repay the favor? He inserted a finger and left it there. Ohm grinned for a brief second before catching on to what Luke was doing. He narrowed his eyes. Luke stared back, trying his hardest to make it seem like he didn't know what he was doing. Ohm sighed heavily.

“If you don't start pumping those fingers, I’m going to tie you to the bed and go fuck myself in the shower where you can't watch!”

Luke laughed and shook his head, unable to call upon his words to save him now. Ohm watched him and struggled to keep back his own fit of giggles that threatened to flee. He glared at Luke and willed him to settle down. Luke gave in. 

“I'm your bitch,” Luke assured. And with that he pushed his finger as far as it could go. He watched the anger twisting Ohm’s brow vanish. Luke prodded around a bit, testing and searching and poking. Ohm threw his head back with a loud moan and shudder. Luke grinned up at the other. He found that golden spot. Without hesitation or warning he added a second finger. The two worked together to tickle and tease that little bundle of nerves. Ohm caught his bottom lip between his teeth, stifling the moans that wanted to escape. They were wild and free and refused to be caged for long. A third digit managed to drag them out in soft spurts. 

Ohm let out a needy whine when all three fell from him, leaving him baren and itching for action. Luke shifted a bit, propping himself up on his elbows. He guided Ohm to where he needed to be. Ohm didn't need to be guided. In an instant he snapped out of the blissful peace he'd been in. His hands moved to get back to work. They easily found their places. He held Luke straight up and still. He moved accordingly till he could feel the slicked tip meet him. He stared at Luke as he eased himself steadily down. Luke’s eyes were wide with excitement. No combination of words could accurately describe the thoughts that raced about in his head. He fell limp on the couch. 

Ohm felt his own breath snag in his lungs. He raised himself up a bit and swirled his hips. He let out a small, happy sound as he pushed himself as far as he was able to go. He stayed there a moment, doing his best to adjust. His hands trembled. He instinctively sought out Luke’s to occupy them. Once he got comfortable he set a pace for himself. He lifted himself up until only the tip of Luke’s cock was hidden. He then practically slammed himself back down without any given warning beforehand. He let a small shout slip past his lips as he found that sweet spot. And he did it again. He'd stop his pattern just to add a kiss here, a nip there, gyrate his hips just right.

Luke wanted to take ahold of Ohm’s hips and take over. He was sick of the teasing. He was tired of the slow pace. Ohm looked so hot sitting on top of him,he just wanted to lose all control and slam into him relentlessly. But Ohm kept him steady and still, powerless and completely at Ohm’s torturous mercy. 

As if Ohm had read his thoughts, he picked up his pace. He was a little more calculated in where he wanted Luke to go and how to get him there. He let his body tell him where to go. Before long his own hips were moving without his command. 

The sound of skin slapping skin soon sounded, melding with fresh new panting. Ohm released Luke’s hands to let his own rest on his chest. Luke held Ohm’s waist still and in place, struggling to resist thrusting upward. The heat that surrounded him was unbearable. He wanted, no needed, more of it. He wanted to yank Ohm down to the hilt and rip him off only to pull him down again with enough force to break the couch. Or Ohm. Whichever happened first, he decided. 

He knew he shouldn't. He knew that Ohm knew what he was doing. But he couldn't take it anymore. He gave a testing push. Ohm instantly reacted by arching his back and choking on a moan. Luke smiled up at the other. 

His grip became tight enough to bruise, a common phenomenon the two had discovered early on in their relationship. Ohm was far too dazed by the spark that ran up his spine to even notice that he'd lost control of the situation. The tables had turned. Luke struggled to sit up while keeping Ohm in place. Ohm began to protest after a bit, noticing the shift far too late. Luke shut him up, sinking his teeth into the skin of Ohm’s shoulder. He felt Ohm tense around him. He pulled away, watching the irritated area turn pink and red. Ohm moved his head to the side, happily exposing as much skin as he could. Luke greedily attacked the offered flesh. In one swift movement, Luke had pushed Ohm onto his back, Ohm’s legs wrapping around him tightly, his arms moving to snake around Luke’s neck and hold him tightly in place. 

Luke waited a second for Ohm to adjust to their new position. He didn't give the man nearly enough time to fully get comfortable. He was eager, ready and waiting and tired of being teased. He latched onto the soft skin above Ohm’s collar bone and viciously threw his hips forward, catching Ohm off guard and forcing out a scream of delight. He didn't stay for long. He pulled completely out. Normally, Ohm would have bitched and moaned about such a thing, but Luke didn't give him the time to. He rammed himself right back in place before Ohm could remember how to speak. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end with every sound Ohm made. He worked at a gentle pace, if one could even call it that. For them it was soft set. He fixed that, too, quickly. Before long, he was a machine pounding unforgivingly into Ohm. 

He wanted to suffocate Ohm in a kiss. Strangle him with his own tongue. But he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to hear the beautiful shouts, screams, moans, and other noises that continued to pour from his little bunny boy. 

He felt heat pooling into his loins. His thrusting grew more violent and less coordinated. He bit and pinched Ohm wherever he could, leaving bruises and hickeys wherever he damn well pleased. He knew that after all this was said and done he wasn't going to hear the end of Ohm’s bitching about the marks. At the moment, he didn't care. Couldn't care. All he cared about was getting Ohm to come before him.

His hand ran to tangle itself into Ohm’s hair and yank his head to the side. The other hand hunted down his dick. He moved his hand in time with his thrusts, however uneven they were. His mouth mapped out every last bit of Ohm’s neck, shoulders, and chest. He could feel himself growing too close to the end. He didn't want this to end. He was high in heaven and had no plan of ever coming back down. But his body said otherwise. He stopped slobbering all over Ohm’s torso and found his mouth, daring to cut off his air supply. 

He slammed ruthlessly into Ohm several more times, his hand moving as fast as it could. Ohm was near hyperventilating, fighting to pull air in through his nose fast enough. His vision was dancing. He felt his body tense completely. Every muscle locked up. His toes went numb. His legs, still snug around Luke’s waist, pulled Luke harshly into him, pushing him as farnin as either ever had before, and there he briefly held him as Luke struggled to ride him through his orgasm. He painted their chests in splattered streaks that Luke only smudged and smeared with his every shove. Luke felt the walls of Ohm’s insides clench around him and that, combined with the ungodly cry Ohm made, sent him so far over the edge he wasn't sure he'd ever come back. He forced himself deeper into Ohm, emptying himself messily. He pistoned his hips a couple more times, trying to ride it out as best as he could. And with that he collapsed in a heap of heavy panting on top of Ohm.

“That,” he managed breathlessly, “was amazing.”

Ohm was silent a bit, still trying to recover and find his breath again. His little heart was running laps inside his chest, pounding against the walls around it. He was hot and tired and really ready for bed now. He ran his hand through Luke’s hair with a content hum.

“I've had better,” he teased.

“Like hell you have!” Ohm could do nothing but giggle at Luke and how flustered he'd get. Exhaustion set in as his heart finally settled. He could feel his toes again. The warmth of the body above him, and admittedly still inside him, was enough to lull him into an overwhelmingly comfortable state. Sleep was just around the corner and he wanted to run into its arms. 

Luke untangled himself and got up. “I’ll go face a towel.” He probably couldn't have been gone for more than a minute. But by the time he came back, Ohm was sleeping soundly on the couch as though nothing had happened. Luke smiled at the sight, quickly cleaning their mess up. He dragged the blanket from up off the floor and snuggled up besides Ohm. He kissed him goodnight seconds before passing out himself. 

They really should do that more often.


End file.
